


Back to my bed

by Mitsuki_san, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/F/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_san/pseuds/Mitsuki_san, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Видеть их по разные стороны сетки, в разной форме — всё ещё непривычно, но это мелочи. Они здесь. Оба. Этого достаточно.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Back to my bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carcaneloce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/gifts).



> [Музыка](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRHoei8xwvI)

Тосты одиноко остывают на столике в кухне. Ячи проверяет и отмечает про себя: постельное бельё выстирано и застелено, полки в шкафу освобождены, в ванной вывешены два свежих полотенца — вроде бы всё. Сверяется с календарём в телефоне — просто убедиться, что не показалось: 

****17:00**** Камей арена, Сендай  
MSBY Black Jackals vs. Schweiden Adlers 

Она гипнотизирует экран так долго, что не сразу замечает входящий звонок. Ямагучи.

— Привет, будешь сегодня на игре? — В его голосе слышится улыбка, и она сама непроизвольно начинает улыбаться.

— Конечно, буду!

— Тебя подобрать? Мы на машине будем.

— Я тоже. — Хитока коротко вздыхает, вспоминая, что нужно ещё успеть на мойку. — Давай за пятнадцать минут до начала у входа, хорошо?

— Да, конечно. Всё в порядке? 

Тадаши не меняется: улавливает настроение через интонации.

— Всё хорошо. Правда-правда! До вечера тогда. Обнимаю вас.

— А мы тебя. Взглянув на часы, она только ойкает, допивает кофе одним глотком и, схватив один из тостов зубами, берет телефон, сумку и ключи от машины и выбегает из квартиры. 

День пролетает сумбурно и быстро — если не сказать __мимо__. Голова забита, но не учёбой и работой, а мыслями о вечерней игре и о том, что двоих неугомонных взрослых мужчин придётся укладывать спать, несмотря на джетлаг. 

С Ямагучи встречаются как договорились — без пятнадцати. Она еле успевает припарковать сверкающую чистыми боками Хонду на последнее свободное место и бежит к высокой фигуре, маячащей у входа на арену. 

— Кей уже занял нам места. Идём, — говорит Ямагучи, когда наконец выпускает из объятий.

Трибуны усеяны знакомыми, и от этого на лице сама собой распускается улыбка: вот Укай-сан и Такеда-сан, вот Киёко и Рюноске, вот Акааши-сан и Тенма-сан. Со всеми обняться, кого-то по привычке чмокнуть в щёку. Киёко всё так же ослепительно прекрасна — со своей короткой стрижкой и родинкой — но в груди больше не болит и не отзывается. Болото в солнечном сплетении давно превратилось в цветник.

Когда начинается игра, она не может смотреть никуда, кроме поля: взгляд ищет и наконец находит две знакомые, пусть и слегка изменившиеся фигуры. Видеть их по разные стороны сетки, в разной форме — всё ещё непривычно, но это мелочи. Они здесь. Оба. Этого достаточно. 

Спустя годы она научилась замечать, когда они находят её взглядом во время матча. __Смотреть__ , как во времена матчей Карасуно, у них уже не получается — как минимум не позволяют масштабы стадионов и площадок. Ячи нервно вздрагивает, вспоминая те взгляды, под перекрёстным огнём которых оказывалась ежедневно. Становится душно, и она собирает давно отросшие волосы в хвост. От оглушающих радостных криков после очередного забитого мяча Хитока чуть не подпрыгивает: видимо, погрузилась в воспоминания с головой.

На деле, ей не так важно, какая команда победит. Можно выгнать девушку из менеджеров волейбольной команды, но не менеджера из девушки. Ячи привычно анализирует про себя ход игры: здесь бы пас покороче, а тут можно было пробить с фланга, но атаковали по центру. 

Матч пролетает в одно мгновение: от финального свистка арбитра закладывает уши, арена взрывается криками, свистом и барабанами, поздравляя победителей. Команды жмут друг другу руки через сетку и заканчивают короткой растяжкой. 

— Я вас на улице жду! — кричит она с трибуны, подбираясь ближе к командам, которые уже заканчивают заминку. Вверх взлетают два больших пальца. 

Внутри теплеет.

Зато холодает снаружи: сильный ветер не даёт хотя бы недолго постоять и поговорить. Спустя несколько извинений и отказов присоединиться к гулянке бывшей Карасуно, Хитока наконец садится прогревать машину. Две знакомых фигуры уверенно шагают к её красной Хонде: чёрная форма и белая; один выше, другой ниже. Две противоположности, которые притянулись однажды и друг без друга не проживут. 

Как и она без них. — О, ты поменяла машину! — Хината вваливается в салон и хлопает задней дверью.

— Просто в старую мы вместе с формой и чемоданами уже не помещаемся, — тут же отвечает Кагеяма. — У этой, кстати, тоже багажник какой-то маленький. 

Ячи смеётся: похоже, однажды им придётся купить Тойоту Тундру, чтобы возить всё их снаряжение. 

— Поехали домой, — просит Шоё голосом, от которого она давно отвыкла: мягким и немного уставшим.

Квартира в одно мгновение становится маленькой и тесной. Спустя пару часов, когда чай наконец допит, онигири и тамагояки доедены и все истории рассказаны, она смотрит на часы и ужасается.

— Вам после ваших перелётов уже спать надо! 

— Мы в отеле перед игрой выспались, — бубнит себе под нос Кагеяма, растирая кулаками сонные глаза. 

— Бегом! Хината, до этого бодрый и весёлый, тут же скисает и дёргает Кагеяму за руку, мол, раз сказали, значит, идём. Ячи знает, что это напускное: Шоё заснëт практически сразу, как только голова опустится на подушку — так было всегда — а проснётся в своём обычном расположении духа. 

Когда она домывает посуду, из спальни слышатся перерекания и возня. 

— Улеглись? Огромная кровать — почти во всю комнату — двум не самым высоким парням оказалась впритык. Неужели ещё выросли? Себе, наверное, надо будет постелить футон. 

— Доброй ночи. — Приходится обойти кровать, чтобы чмокнуть каждого в лоб — как раньше. 

— А ты ещё не ложишься? — Кагеяма еле сдерживает очередной зевок.

— Мне ещё нужно чемоданы ваши разгрузить и собрать стирку на завтра. — Она встаёт, но Хината держит за руку крепко, хоть и смотрит сонно.

— Не выдумывай. Стирка и чемоданы никуда не денутся, а ты устала не меньше нашего. 

Хитока вздыхает — в чём-то он всё-таки прав — и лезет в шкаф за футоном. — Зачем? — Опять Тобио смотрит этим страшным взглядом, от которого мороз по коже. — Мы разве не поместимся? 

— Ну вам же и двоим тесно… 

Им давно не по пятнадцать, но она до сих пор иногда чувствует себя загнанным кроликом, стоит ему посмотреть вот _ _так__. — Хорошо, сейчас приду, — сдаётся она наконец и уходит переодеваться. 

Когда возвращается, Кагеяма ещё не спит, а Хината уже мирно посапывает, отвернувшись спиной. 

— Спокойной ночи. — Он осторожно — но чуть крепче, чем обычно — сжимает её руку и коротко целует, чтобы тут же отвернуться и не смущать.

Хитока не то чтобы смущается — теперь уже нет.

Теперь она понимает, почему мама смотрела на неё такими глазами, когда они втроём пришли просить разрешения снимать квартиру в Сендае вместе. Теперь она понимает причину всех «Хитока, а ты уверена...?» и ещё миллиона подобных вопросов к ней и к мальчишкам, которые задавали мама, тренер Укай, Киёко и ещё пара человек, которые об этом узнали. Тогда она не представляла (или не хотела представлять), во что может вылиться жизнь втроём. Кагеяма и Хината, кажется, не чувствовали никакой неловкости ни тогда, ни сейчас — но всегда прислушивались, если она о чём-то просила. Как сейчас: оба повернулись к ней спиной (но утром всё равно проснутся в обнимку, с руками и ногами вперемешку — так же, как и всегда).

Жизнь становится громче и немного теплее.

— Сколько отпуска у вас осталось? — как-то уточняет Ячи, чтобы успеть подготовиться морально к надвигающейся пустоте.

— Пять, — отзывается Хината, дожёвывая пусть не взошедшие как следует, но всё ещё красивые панкейки. 

— Хорошо.

— Ничего хорошего, — отзывается с другого конца стола Кагеяма. Они вдвоём оборачиваются и смотрят на его непроницаемое лицо. — Я бы хотел остаться дома подольше. 

Хитока улыбается: никогда такого не было — и вот опять. Когда Хината улетел в Бразилию, Кагеяма долго отказывался от предложения заселиться в общежитие и жил здесь, на квартире, с ней. Кагеяма не был домоседом, но когда она спросила, почему он отказывался жить с командой, тот сначала долго смотрел ей в глаза — и потом ответил:

— Ты вкусно готовишь.

***

От учëбы в университете и подготовки к стажировке в Токио ни отпуск взять, ни выходной. Каждый день она исправно посещает занятия и сидит по вечерам над книгами и онлайн-курсами, а также работает над проектами, которые продолжает подкидывать мамино агентство. 

— Ячи-сан, можно тебя проводить? 

Джоичиро, до этого только бросавший заинтересованные взгляды и едва решившийся заговорить с ней на позапрошлой неделе, сейчас неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, внимательно глядя ей в глаза. Не то чтобы неожиданно или компания одногруппника ей неприятна, но…

— Уже достаточно поздно, тебе небезопасно ходить одной, и я подумал…

— Хорошо, пойдём.

Ячи улыбается про себя: ещё пару-тройку лет назад сгорела бы от смущения, предложи кто-то из одногруппников проводить её домой, а сейчас — посмотрите на неё! — соглашается, даже сама заводит разговор и меняет темы. Им, оказывается, есть о чём поговорить: общий интерес к журналистике, да и несколько любимых фильмов оказываются одинаковыми. 

— Ты замёрзла?

— Нет, что ты! — она вертит головой, хотя совершенно не чувствует ног. Кажется, пора начинать ездить в университет на машине, несмотря на то, что до него всего двадцать-тридцать минут быстрым шагом.

— Так будет лучше. 

На плечи опускается ещё одна куртка, а он кутается в свой огромный шарф и потом забирает книги из еë рук. Хочется по привычке начать отчаянно возражать, что не стоило, что всё и так в порядке, но Ячи выдыхает:

— Спасибо.

Дорога не бесконечна, и в какой-то момент она обнаруживает себя в компании Джоичиро — и неловкой тишины — уже возле дома. Хитока мнётся, забирает учебники из его рук, а он молчит, натягивая куртку. «Наверное, надо что-то сказать», — проносится в голове, но язык как назло не шевелится и, кажется, завязался тугим узлом. 

— До завтра. — Джоичиро немного наклоняется и берёт её руку в свою, сжимая чуть крепче, чем положено.

— До завтра… 

Он коротко целует её пальцы, как во французских романах. Но тут же отпускает, отступает на шаг, словно сам удивился своей решительности.

— Пока! 

Она машет вслед быстро удаляющемуся одногруппнику, не в силах произнести ни слова, но через несколько секунд приходит в себя, хлопая по щеке свободной рукой. 

Вот ведь глупый! Откуда только взял этот жест?

Дома всё-таки теплее. Откуда-то из глубины квартиры негромко играет музыка — кажется, латинская: — Хината привёз из жарких стран не только отточенные навыки и новые привычки. На кухне горит свет, но дома непривычно тихо: никто не ссорится, не ругается, и в голове проносится мысль, а не уехали ли парни?

Не уехали. Даже приготовили карри на ужин. 

— Привет, будешь кушать? — Кагеяма встаёт, чтобы достать ещё одну тарелку.

— Буду, сейчас переоденусь и приду. 

Что-то не так. 

Хината не бежит обниматься, сшибая с ног. Они не просят панкейков на ужин и не предлагают заказать пиццу, наплевав на диету. 

Что-то определённо не так. 

Когда Ячи возвращается на кухню, там уже никого нет. Тарелка с ещë не остывшим карри дожидается её в компании разве что приборов. Вкусно — но приправа из теперь уже полнейшей тишины в доме портит весь вкус.

— Может, посмотрим что-нибудь?

Мальчишки залипают каждый в свой телефон по разные стороны кровати, но стоит ей нарушить молчание, как оба синхронно поднимают глаза на неё. Ощущение, что она маленький кролик в волчьей яме, накатывает с новой силой, когда она замечает тот самый, потемневший, пустой взгляд Хинаты. 

— Хитока, скажи…

Колени почти подгибаются, сердце ухает куда-то вниз, но она держится из последних сил, чтобы не упасть. 

— Тебе нас мало?

Вопрос вышибает обрывки других мыслей из головы, но она совершенно не понимает, о чём речь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Мы всегда думали, что живём все вместе не просто так, — откликается Кагеяма, — а тебя провожает домой какой-то придурок. 

Ячи открывает было рот, чтобы глупо запротестовать, мол, Джоичиро совсем не придурок, а её одногруппник и в целом обычный парень. Но тут же закрывает: смысл сказанных слов догоняет её только сейчас.

Они ревнуют?

Это странно и совершенно сбивает с толку. Они никогда не проводили никаких границ, не определяли своих отношений. Даже не говорили об этом. Только сейчас она понимает, что никогда не задумывалась о том, какие отношения связывают Хинату с Кагеямой, а уж тем более их троих. 

Это меняет __всё__. Заставляет взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом. Согласна ли она на это? 

Они молча протягивают к ней руки, и она шагает обратно в свою постель, опускаясь на своё любимое место — в центре, между ними. Халат сползает на кровать, и Хитоке не остаётся ничего, кроме как закрыть глаза и растворяться в ощущениях, зарываясь руками в их волосы: Кагеяма осторожно заправляет ей прядь за ухо, целуя в шею, пока Хината ведёт шершавыми пальцами вниз по позвоночнику, покрывая короткими поцелуями плечо.

Слишком многое им предстоит наверстать. 


End file.
